


welcome to my cage

by c_m



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M, minor LSW spoilers, spoilers up to s2e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_m/pseuds/c_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time they met, he would have to thank the Blue King for practically gift-wrapping the boy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to my cage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [chào mừng đến với chiếc lồng của ta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523280) by [Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu)



The boy remained seated, motionless – _emotionless-_. The near constant façade – _not façade-_ of annoyance and condescension that characterized his time in Scepter 4 was absent. It was as if he had traveled back in time, to Before – _before the Blue King-_ when the apathy and the emptiness were all there was, reigning over, haunting the boy.

…Or maybe, it had never truly left, hiding, waiting, biding its time until a chance arose – _this chance-_ for it to resurface. To drag him back to a time when waking day after day was an unwanted task, when living was drifting aimlessly through a small, claustrophobic world, when no matter where he went, the walls were everywhere, following him, surrounding him, closing in on him. To Before, before the Blue King rescued – _stole-_ him away and pulled him into the open. But that didn’t matter anymore. He had returned to where he belonged – _welcome to my cage-._

 

It was curious, Nagare mused, examining his new clansman’s deadened expression. Did the boy truly betray his king – _former king now_ \- or was it an act to get to here, the heart of the Green Clan?

All evidence pointed to a genuine betrayal: The boy had not been in contact with any of his – _former_ \- clansmen since the falling out a month ago. The despair that had painted over his eyes then was real too. Still, despite having no proof to validate it, the nagging feeling that his new clansman was not yet – _truly_ \- his remained. The feeling that there was still some bond left between the Blue King and his wayward – _youngest_ \- third-in-command.

Regardless, whether this was some last-ditch ploy of the Blue King’s or whether he truly had fallen low enough – _become weak enough_ \- to drive his young prize away, what mattered was that the boy was finally in his grasp – _and I’m not letting go_ -.

He smirked inwardly. The boy’s detached attitude, his supposed scorn towards relationships, his lack of trust… his words belied a weakness he tried to hide away, a weakness to exploit. Yes, act or not, the despair was real, another crack to worm his way into. Enough time, enough isolation, – _enough manipulation_ -, and it would be all too easy to sever any wavering loyalty he had to his former clans.

Really, the next time they met, he would have to thank the Blue King for practically gift-wrapping the boy for him.

He continued to run his eyes over the boy, fingers twitching with a longing to brush away the fringe that forever guarded the boy’s eyes. To see the not-quite emptiness within them – _to see how they will fill with despair, to see how they will shatter, to see them when I finally remake you and you obey only me, when you look only at_ me-.

As if sensing his gaze, the boy shifted, his eyes betraying a trace of wariness he was unable to completely stifle.

The Green King smiled.

_I will break you, Fushimi Saruhiko. You will submit to me. Your loyalty belongs to me._

_You are mine._


End file.
